


Lingerie and Leather

by mahisquared



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahisquared/pseuds/mahisquared





	Lingerie and Leather

It was finally time for bed, and Hunk headed to his room, yawning widely. The day had been long and hard, filled with training and mechanical work. When he got into his room, he collapsed onto his bed. It had never felt more comfortable in his entire time on the ship.

As Hunk closed his eyes, there was a soft knock on his door. Who could that be? Hunk wondered.

“Come in,” Hunk said sleepily. The door opened, and there stood Keith in his bathrobe with a small bag in his hand.

“Hey Keith,” Hunk said, sitting up. “What’s–”

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence. Keith locked eyes with him and dropped his bathrobe and the bag to the ground revealing…

Wow. Keith was dressed in black lace stockings that attached to a matching garter belt with lacy black panties that barely covered him. The stockings emphasized how much stronger Keith’s legs had gotten with all of his training. He had gone all out and was even wearing a bustier covered in ribbon and bows.

Hunk’s sentence died and his eyes went wide. Then they narrowed. Wait a second. He recognized this set.

“Keith why are you wearing that?”

“You don’t like it?” Keith said, sounding disappointed.

“Oh no, don’t you worry about that,” Hunk said. “I love it, considering I was the one who picked it out, specifically imagining you in it. My question is why are you wearing it? You hate lingerie.”

“No I don’t,” Keith said, approaching Hunk’s bed. Hunk snorted.

“You told me you wouldn’t wear this kind of stuff even if you had a blaster to your head.”

“That was then, this is now!” Keith said unconvincingly.

“Mmhm. What do you want?”

Keith flushed. “I…nothing. I just want to–”

“Keith.”

“Look, I’m not lying, I actually like this. I put it on because…okay fine I DO want something from you.”

“Knew it.”

“But I…I feel nice in this,” Keith said softly.

“Well you look fantastic,” Hunk said. “So what was it you were wanting?”

“I want to ride you…but I want to tie you up.”

Hunk blinked. What?

“Excuse me?”

“If you don’t want to, it’s okay,” Keith said quickly. “I just…I wanted to do something different, you know?”

“I dunno man,” Hunk said. “What would you be doing?”

“I want to tie your hands up,” Keith said. “Just something simple. And then I’d ride you.”

“I wouldn’t get to touch you though,” Hunk pouts. Keith chuckles.

“That’s the  _point._  You’d  _earn_  the privilege to touch me. If you’re a good boy.”

Hunk found himself flushing at that. “What if I don’t like it?”

“Then we’ll stop,” Keith said.

“So I get a safe word? What should it be? Like…radish?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, we’re not doing a stupid word. We can do traffic lights. Red light for stop, yellow light for you like it but ease up a bit, and green light for you’re loving it.”

“That…actually sounds good,” Hunk said. “But do you even know what you’re doing.”

“I found a book in the library,” Keith said, “The tie was meant for prisoners if you didn’t have cuffs on hand but I thought I could use it on you.”

“A tie meant for  _who?_ ”

“Trust me on this it’ll be fine.” Keith went and grabbed the bag he had brought and pulled out a length of rope, a bottle of lube, and an ancient looking book. “Tell me at anytime if you don’t like it.”

Hunk watched as Keith got to work, making something that looked like handcuffs. He was making it easily, only having to look at the book a few times. Hunk wondered if he’d been practicing this. The idea of him practicing this knot with Hunk in mind was actually kind of hot.

“Okay, let’s put your wrists in,” Keith said. “I won’t tighten it as tight as the book says to do.”

Hunk obediently put his wrists in, and Keith pulled it tight. Keith made another knot, and then wrapped the rope around Hunk’s waist.

“What’re you doing?”

“Which light are you at?” Keith said, stopping at this.

“Green,” Hunk said. “I’m just curious.”

“Oh okay. I’m just making it harder to struggle, you know?”

Hunk gulped. “O-okay.”

Keith made the last few ties, and looked him over. “Looks good,” he said. “Go ahead and lie down.”

Hunk does as commanded, and watched as Keith slipped his panties off. He climbs onto the bed and unbuttons Hunk’s pants and pulls them off.

“Can’t wait to see your gorgeous cock,” Keith murmurs. He mouths at Hunk through his boxers, and Hunk groans. Never before has he wanted to thread his fingers through Keith’s hair and tug as he did at that moment.

Keith pulled down Hunk’s boxers, and Hunk’s hard cock sprang out. Keith smiled and took it in his hand.

“For me?” Keith asked, giving it a few strokes before giving the underside a long lick. He licked and slurped at Hunk’s cock, drawing out loud moans from his lover. Finally Keith popped off, and sat up. He slicked his fingers up with lube, and began to finger himself. Hunk let out a whine.

“What?” Keith asked.

“Wanna see…”

Keith blinked, and blushed. He hadn’t expected that. Keith sat Hunk up, and then laid down, and began to prep himself.

“That’s right baby,” Hunk moaned. “Stretch yourself wide for me. God your fingers look so fucking good inside you.”

“They’re not as good as yours,” Keith said.

“Really?” Hunk asked, thrown.

“Love those thick fingers inside me,” Keith said, sitting up and crawling on top of Hunk. “Stretching me nice and wide. Fuck, it always feels so good.”

“Want to put them in you,” Hunk moaned.

“Later,” Keith promised. “Later. After this, you can have me any way you want me.”

Hunk let out a purely animalistic growl. “You’re gonna regret saying that.”

“No I won’t,” Keith said, slicking up Hunk’s cock, and straddled him. “I love it when you’re rough with me.” Slowly he slid down onto Hunk’s cock. The stretch was slightly painful, but that was all apart of the fun. Finally, Hunk was fully inside him, and Keith sighed happily.

“Ready?” he asked.

“Always.”

Keith began to bounce up and down on him, and Hunk threw his head back in pleasure.

“You like this?” Keith asked. Hunk nodded, and Keith smiled. It didn’t take long before Hunk fell apart and came inside of Keith.

“No…” Hunk said sadly.

“What?”

“Came before you…came too fast.”

“That’s okay,” Keith said softly, stroking Hunk’s cheek. “I’ll cum when you pound me into the mattress.”

Hunk grinned. “Taking the ropes off?”

“Yep,” Keith said, and kissed Hunk. “Want to do this again sometime?”

“Sure, but I’m tying you up next time.”


End file.
